Electronic garage door opening systems are a standard feature in many homes. However, it is common for an individual to forget whether or not he/she has closed the garage door after leaving his/her house. The present invention features a garage door opening system comprising an alert feature for indicating to a user via a remote device if the garage door has been left in the open position. The system also allows for opening and closing of the garage door via the remove device. The remote device also comprises an interface that displays the status of the garage door.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.